The revenge of the Forgotten Black Challenge
by Plot Bunny's Helper
Summary: This is only a challenge.NO story. It is only ment to spark an I dea for a fiction!


**The revenge of the Forgotten Black Challenge**

Challenge set by: _Plot Bunny's helper_, also known as _Blackest Grim_

Guide lines:

1) Use this as your first chapter, or something similar to it:

_Knockturn alley._

_For some reason he felt safer here than he ever did at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had to worry about getting caught and loose house points and gain a few night of detention, like he had done so many a time._

_But if you looked deeper you would find that it was not school it self that had scared him, but the people that were there. Here in the place considered the Black Market he didn't have to worry about the other students reporting his dark activities, as everyone here most like likely practiced the Dark Arts and would have risk themselves getting caught if they did._

_And here he doesn't have the constant threat of Albus Dumbledore finding out he was a Death Eater. Here no one would dare turn him in for being a Master of the Dark arts, it they ever found out and lived to tell about it._

_He also loved the alley because no one dare bother him, so no one would discover his secrets, the largest being that he was alive. He had supposedly 'died' years ago at the Dark Lord's hand. This is not true, apparently as he is still very much walking and breathing._

_And that safety, the safety he has had for almost fifteen years, is slowly disintegrating…_

_Today he was doing something he had never done before, buying school supplies. So he could teach. He had received a summons from the Hogwarts Sorting hat to take up the Defense against the Dark Arts position. _

_It had come unexceptionally as he never really thought of even wanted to go back to the castle unless it was to kill the old fool. But now he was going back, to his worst fears. The major problem is that the Hat had known his true name and he would have to come out with the fact that he is indeed alive._

'_This year is going to be very intrusting.' He thought to himself._

_-_

_A few days later he stepped on to Hogsmeade grounds to start his walk up to his new work place. Sealing himself up for what is to come, preparing himself for the on slot of attacks he knew were to come._

_At the gates he was confronted by the half giant Hagrid. "W'at is your business 'ere, stranger?"_

"_I am here because of a summons to teach here." He pulled out his letter as his proof._

_The giant just nodded his head and mentioned for him to fallow. This found them in front of a large gargoyle statue minutes later. "Ere ya are," He turned to the stony beast, "Strawberry Blow Pop."_

_Hagrid turned and left as the Gargoyle became animated and jumped aside. The man sealed himself even more and checked to make sure his mental walls were at full force. Only then did he proceed up the stairs._

_As he reached the door he hears many a voice coming from inside. _

"_This is not fare! If I had been any one else you would let me be resorted!"_

_But all quieted when he knocked on the door and was answered with a "You may enter."_

_As he stepped in he found many people in the crowded office. Some he recognized, like Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, fellow Death Eaters. 'Great, just what I need, fellow Death Eaters who think I betrayed our Lord.'_

_He also recognized Harry Potter who looked really pissed at the moment, Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and even Remus Lupin. His eyes were on his big brother Sirius for a moment, 'So this is where he's been hiding out.' _

_But the recognition ended at who appeared to be Lucius' son. "Who are you and why are you here young man?"_

_Said man was shaken out of his stupor at the voice of the headmaster, "I am here because of a summons for the DADA teaching position."_

_The old man nodded his head, "Now good sir, what is your name?"_

_The man took a deep breath and lowered his hood, which had been covering his face before. Many gasps were heard as people recognized him. "I am Regulus Black professor, and I assure you. I am very much alive and breathing."_

2) Harry is really Draco's long lost twin, you figure out how this is possible.

3) This story focuses on Regulus and Regulus only, but I really want a paring so include them a lot, not a main part of the story but important.

Warnings:

SLASH: I want this to be a LV (TMR)/RB fic. Not right away but eventually.

Dark Harry: He is Dark, becomes a DE.

Evil Dumbledore: It was all Dumbles fault after all…

Slytherin Harry: Can you make it so some how he is resorted?

Severus is a spy for the Dark Order, not Dumbles.

Ignores OotP & HBP.

Takes place in Harry and Draco's fifth year.

Circumstances:

Please not too much original characters and little OCCness please.

Any title you with.

I want to read it so drop me a line if you wish to do the Challenge.

Please put the challenge title and my user name in the summery, either pin name is ok. I am more famous as _Blackest Grim_.

And If you wish to change something, contact me with the idea first, please.

The rest is up to you. I want you to have fun with it, enjoy your self.

Sincerely,

Grim


End file.
